Unforgivable Sinner
by Dragon of the NightSky
Summary: Songfic. Nicks thoughts after Last Knight


Disclaimers: The song "Unforgivable Sinner" is from Lene Marlin, which   
I happen to like a lot. Forever Night belongs to TBTB... yadda yadda yadda.   
  
Warning: Not beta-read. Foreign language (well at least for me),  
LK-Fic  
  
While working on a different fanfic, I heard that song in the radio. It is  
perfect for a angsty Nick-story and I found I couldn't concentrate on my  
other story until I had written it down.  
So here it is.  
  
Feedback is enjoyed at Flaming_Saphire@yahoo.de  
  
  
  
Unforgivable Sinner  
by Stargazer  
  
She caressed his face, unafraid of his golden eyes and the white, gleaming   
fangs. 'Remember: I trust you' Her words echoed through his mind.  
  
With a small yelp he awoke to find himself sitting on a rather uncomfortable  
plastic chair, located in the waiting room of the hospital. Which day was it?  
He didn't know, he didn't care, he just hopped she would awake.  
  
Kinda lose your sense of time  
'Cause the days don't matter no more  
All the feelings that you hide  
Gonna tear you up inside  
You hope she knows you tried  
  
Nick wiped his forehead and his hand came away with a layer of red moisture.   
He didn't wondered about it, he always sweated blood when he was having nightmares.   
This was a nightmare, his nightmare. And it was all his fault. How he wished  
for her to wake up.  
  
Follows you around all day  
And you wake up soaking wet  
'Cause between this world and eternity  
There is a face you hope to see  
  
For the last several days he had sat here, waiting. Nobody questioned him  
being here, nobody suspected that it was he who had attacked her.  
  
After he and Natalie had tried Janette's cure, Natalie had fallen into a deep  
coma. A coma induced by heavy bloodloss.   
His fault.  
  
He hadn't noticed the faint heartbeat, hadn't seen her shallow breaths. Only   
after LaCroix had left him, disgusted with his plea for death, did he notice   
that Natalie was still alive. Barely. It looked like her mind was gone from her  
body, like she would sleep forever. And maybe she would.  
Her mind soaring with the angels in the realm that would be denied to him.   
Forever.  
  
You know where you've sent her  
You sure know where you are  
You're trying to ease off  
But you know you won't get far  
And now she's up there  
Sings like an angel  
But you can't hear those words  
And now she's up there  
Sings like an angel  
Unforgivable Sinner  
  
He could feel new tears well up inside of him. Tears he had to deny himself to   
shed. Tears that would traitorous reveal his secret to the mortals around him.   
Nick sighed. Like that would make any differences by now. He truly was a   
monster. He just should go out and burn himself in the bright afternoon sun.   
Yet he couldn't. Not yet anyway.  
  
You've been walking around in tears  
No answers are there to get  
You won't ever be the same  
Someone cries and you're to blame  
  
'I trust you.' Her words. Her feelings. She had, indeed, trusted him and where   
had her trust led her? To the hospital, her body caught in a coma. She might   
would never wake again.  
  
Struggling with a fight inside  
Sorrow you'll defeat  
The picture you see it won't disappear  
Not unpleasant dreams or her voice you hear  
  
Hunger tore at him, but he ignored it. He would not feed here. He would not   
take from those innocent. The burning pain was only a small penance for his   
sins. It wasn't enough. Whatever he would do, whatever he would try, nothing   
would be enough to atone for the horrible things he had done to Natalie.  
  
You know where you've sent her  
You sure know where you are  
You're trying to ease off  
But you know you won't get far  
And now she's up there  
Sings like an angel  
But you can't hear those words  
And now she's up there  
Sings like an angel  
Unforgivable Sinner  
  
He stood up and walked into her room. It was his time to visit her now.  
The nurses had gotten used to him, and had drawn the curtains tightly against   
the searing rays of the sun. Nick eyed them, lost in thought. He could open   
them, right here, right now, and all would come to an end. Only a mysterious   
pile of ashes would remain.  
He looked towards the prone figure in the bed. She looked so frail. Small and   
helpless. Even if her mind was gone forever, he couldn't met the sun right now.  
Her body still lived and he would guard it for the rest of her, and of his   
life.  
  
Maybe one time lost  
But now you're found  
Stand right up before  
You hit the ground  
Maybe one time lost  
But now you're found  
Stand right up before  
You hit the ground - hit the ground  
  
Nick reached out to her, his cold hand softly stroking her check. His fingers  
shook lightly, when her skin warmed his dead flesh. Even in coma she was more   
alive than he was. And despite all the things that had happened, he still loved  
her, he still hoped she would wake up, he hoped she might find a small place   
for him in her life. Nick lightly traced the outlines of her lips with his   
index finger and then he kissed her.  
  
You know where you've sent her  
You sure know where you are  
You're trying to ease off  
But you know you won't get far  
And now she's up there  
Sings like an angel  
But you can't hear those words  
And now she's up there  
Sings like an angel  
Unforgivable Sinner  
  
Natalie opened her eyes.  
  
***finis*** 


End file.
